Someone Like You
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Regulus attempts to drown away his sorrows after hearing rumors that his older brother's best friend, his own school lover was getting engaged. James hears about the rumors and heads off to find Regulus, with Sirius, to set the rumors straight. RB/JP


Story- Someone Like You  
>Pairing- Regulus Black X James Potter<br>One-Shot  
>Beta- None<br>Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, Draco would have admitted his true feelings…. I'm just saying. OH… and James wouldn't have married Lily.

Warnings- This story will contain the following: Dark Themes and Slash (Boy + Boy) Romance. Dedication- This is story is all a part of lunarocks14 prompt giveaway (: Pretty genius idea if I do say so myself.

Regulus attempts to drown away his sorrows after hearing rumors that his older brother's best friend, his own school lover was getting engaged. James hears about the rumors and heads off to find Regulus, with Sirius, to set the rumors straight.

Check Em' Out

**Someone Like You**

I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<p>

I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<p>

It had been five years since the last time Regulus Black had laid eyes on the man he loved. He had been going into his seventh year, his older brother Sirius, along with James had graduated Hogwarts 3 years before him. It shocked him, when he got the news. _'James Potter and Lily Potter, rumors of engagement!' _ He had been his brother's best friend, which gave him the perfect opportunity to be around him. James had made quite the impact on Hogwarts, deeply so. As seeker, he never lost a game so that made him the idol of most of the school. Plus his legendary pranks influenced those who weren't a fan of the sport.

Sirius and Lupin had begun dating in 6th year, which meant there was no way that James would be fooling around with either of them, not that it mattered. James and Regulus had a strong relationship, in the middle of 'casual sex' and 'going steady'. Maybe they would have lived happily forever, maybe not. Not that it mattered anyway; he fucked up his own life, not on purpose of course. Maybe if he hadn't tried being mommy and daddy's little angel, he wouldn't be watching his love slip away from him. It was all the Dark Lords fault, James would never want a death eater, even if he didn't want to be one in the first place.

He was currently in the back of Madam Rosmerta's bar, the 'wild' part. He had already downed several bottles of alcohol and he was starting to get a little buzzed, but not terribly so. Unknown to him, James was talking about him at that moment.

"Sirius I need to see him." James stated plainly, Sirius flinched and dropped his cup into the sink louder than intended. They had been talking about how James was going to get tickets for the two of them to go and see the Chudley Cannons get beat by Puddlemere United. The topic of his younger brother had been basically taboo to the pair, not even mentioning him at all.

"We've been through this before Prongs, you have Lily now." Sirius said pulling at his dark blue robes. He had been wearing them for the Order Of The Phoenix meetings hours earlier. James sighed and sat down on top of his own kitchen counter.

"It's not as if we're getting married, no matter what the rumors say." James ground the dishrag absentmindedly onto the counter beside him, scrubbing at imaginary dirt.

"Ah, rumors…" Sirius trailed off, hopping onto the counter across from his best friend. "Don't you love them?" James chose to ignore the rhetorical question the Animagus said. "Think about Lily, how much do you think it would hurt her if you chose the little 'fling' you had with my brother over her?" James looked brilliant as ever, still wearing his deep red robes from the earlier order meeting. His hair was pulled back, obviously from stress; running his hands through his hair had become quite the habit for him.

"She knows as well as I, that what Regulus and I had was way more than a 'fling'." James put mock quotations in the air around 'fling' to make his point. James looked at Sirius intently, causing the latter to look away in guilt. "Siri, he was my first true love. He is my love; I don't think that's changing, no matter how sweet Lily is." For a moment Sirius refused to meet the gaze of his best friend, hearing the heartbreaking truth of his words.

"I know mate, if you really think its right… I might know where he is." Sirius said uncertainly, very not like himself. James leapt from off of his counter and jerked the black haired man off of the counter.

"You little prat! You told me you didn't know where he was!" James yelled straight in his best friends face. When Sirius finally made eye contact with the Seeker, (after James jerked him around by the collar of his shirt for quite some time) his face was full of guilt.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I have a few ideas where he could be." Sirius almost fell to the floor as James released his shirt. Sirius flattened out his shirt, frowning at the unnecessary wrinkles the man had made on his cotton shirt. James was already slipping on his shoes and he began yanking Sirius out the door.

~~~  
>"This is the last place I have to look." Sirius said solemnly, rubbing his hands together in any attempt to warm them from the harsh winters. James had been smart enough to charm a instant warmer on the inside of his coat. He also had begun to lose hope of finding the young Black; they had been searching for an hour, checking well over 10 places.<p>

"He'll be here." James sounded way more confident than he felt, but you know; he couldn't let Sirius see him give up. Sirius waited outside the bar, just in case his younger brother made his way out while they were in looking for him.

"In ten minutes, if I don't hear back from you I'll assume you found him, okay?" James nodded at his best friend, glad to know his friend was accepting this. "Go get him." Sirius gave James a smile and a wink before shoving him into the bar.

James sauntered in, not at all worrying about how crazy he probably looked. He looked around at the booths and the bar stools, disappointed to find just a few lonely people sitting alone. He made his way up to the bar, and began to ask if Madam Rosmerta had seen Regulus. Before he opened his mouth, a door beside the bar opened, music loudly playing. Several people stumbled by, drunk as could be. A lightbulb flashed in his head. That's where Regulus would be.

Impatiently, he waited for the group of people to get out of the doorway. After they cleared the way he practically flew through the door and he began to scan the crowded area for Regulus.

Regulus hadn't drunk much more, choosing to watch the drink slosh around in his glass as he rotated the glass around with his newly perfected wandless magic. Several men and woman at the bar had been hitting on him, but he still wasn't over the shaggy haired Potter. He didn't even notice a tall brown haired man make his way over to him.

"How's it going babe?" The man was clearly drunk, he had to lean on the bar for support. Regulus barley acknowledged him, mainly just scowling in his general direction.

"Come on cutie. Don't try and ignore me." The man reached out to put a hand on the younger male, but his hand was cut short. A hand reached out and grabbed the man's wrist, slinging it away from Regulus.

"Don't touch him." James ground out the words, his eyes narrowing at the brown haired man. The man backed off, scurrying away to find someone else to harass.

"James…" Regulus breathed a sigh of relief. James smiled at Regulus and pulled the man to him. Their lips connected softly, sharing a kiss they had before; but somehow this one was different. It held more meaning than ever before.

"Reg... I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm not letting you go, you're more important than Lily." James looked at the younger man, their foreheads leaning against one another.

"We have a lot to talk about…" Regulus said slowly, unsure on how to react to this information, after all he was still under the impression that Lily and James were engaged. Not waiting for a reply, he brought their mouths together once more.

They had a lot to talk about… Later.

**Now I'm probably gonna fail my AP World History Class because I have like 10 one-shots I'm working on. Funny thing is, I'm gonna fail a class connected to writing. LOL. Not. **

**HARRY POTTER PART II IS OUT TOMORROW! I'M SEEING THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING! ANYONE ELSE GOING?**

**Read and Review Please (: **


End file.
